Aphrodite's Conquest
by Dr.theseus
Summary: what will happen when aphrodite is banned from olympus and sent to camp halfblood. will she make some new friends? WARNING lots of lemons. A/N I will accept suggestions from fans if there in the comments.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six months sense the end of the second titan war, and Aphrodite has been busy. Sense then she has had uncountable affairs, and more than a couple new children. Also she has figured out quite a few new tricks. But let's not beat around the bush, right now she is sitting in Olympus trying to talk Hera out of killing her new children, and the reason she is on trial is that she tried to seduce Zeus. She almost succeeded to if it wasn't for Hera walking in at the last moment. But here she sits on trial regardless.

"And What Do You Have for Say for Yourself!" screamed Hera.

"I'm sorry queen Hera but ..." she tried to plea

"No Buts'. Punishment of the Most Sever!" Hera continued to scream.

"Maybe there is alternate punishment my dear queen" Zeus chimed in.

"And What Would That Be" said Hera calming down a little bit.

"give her the same punishment as my son, Dionysus."

Hera thought about this for a few moments. Then she looked straight at Aphrodite. "Why I think that will do quite nicely" and believe me she couldn't of had a more devious smile.

APHRODITE's POV

she got to camp and unpacked her things in the big house. Which toke all day and alot of people from the Hermes cabin that she charmed into helping her. After awhile she was all packed in and she was just looking around until she heard a nock on her door. as she opened her door she saw a five foot eight guy. carrying the last on her many jewelry boxes. "here is the last of it Aphrodite." as he said it she had a thought. he put it down and then. Turned to leave, but before he could she grabbed his shirt and started to spin him. "Now just let me compensate you for helping me move in." with that she turned him towards her water bed, and threw him down. as she walked towards him seductively she asked "what was your name by the way?". "Um Travis Stoll" "well then Travis lets have some fun shall we" and with that she slipped off her dress revealing a red lace bra and panties. Travis was almost drooling by this point. then she started to pull down his pants revealing a average sized dick. "oh now this won't do" she seized his cock, and seemed to focus. Then a burst of orangish gold light and appeared in her hand a nine and a half inch long penis. "How?" Travis asked in astonishment. She just smiled and went to town blowing his newly improved penis.

At first she started to rub her face along the outside of his shaft. Then licked his stick like a tootsie pop she was trying to get to the center of. After awhile she started to suck and bob her head like crazy. She continued like this for a good period of time. Till she grew bored of this and started to deep throat him. at this he let out a little yelp. And she just looked up at him so seductively while going down on his mighty shaft. "Ugh I'm gonna cummmmmm..." Travis screamed. And with that he came right down her throat, and she swallowed all of it. she sat up after that and just started to lick her lips with a very lustful smile.

"That was amazing" Travis said as he started to get up. But Aphrodite just pushed him down. "Your turn". With that she pushed him down on his back and took off her lace bottoms and threw them into the pile of cloths that was starting to accumulate in the corner of the room. He looked at her in astonishment almost when she strutted her fine ass over to him, and sat on his face. he seemed like he almost didn't know what to do at first, then she started to grind her hips against his face. he learned quickly after this and licked her pussy hard. She screamed alot, and said many unrepeatable things. After about two minutes she started to grind again after taking off her bra letting her thirty six DD titts out to breath, her sweet little nipples were hard as could be. She started to play with them. for about a minute before he pulled her off of him, and told her to get on all four's. she did so without hesitation, and he plowed into her. she felt tight, like someone who hadn't had sex in months, which a two days was about the equivalence for her. she screamed as loud as possible and was also surprised no one came in barging and screaming. Every time he plowed in she got tight and wetter. He continued to do this for about fifteen minutes. Then he screams "Here We Go Again!" and let out a massive orgasm right inside her.

He pulled out but they both had goofy smiles on their faces for about five minutes till they heard the dinner bell. "Maybe you should get going i need to wash up" Aphrodite said as she strutted for the showers. With that Travis stood there for about five minutes then put his cloths on and went to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

APHRODITE'S POV

I got in the shower feeling great. Who'd of thought that this little camp could actually have some fun in it. I washed myself slowly enjoying every second, I put some soap in my hands and start to rub my boobs slowly, damn my nipples are hard. It's been too long sense I've been screwed. I continue to wash myself till I'm squeaky clean. "ahh good and clean" I say. Then I step out of the shower, and walk into my room, letting myself air dry. I sort through my suit cases for something to wear. "Mini skirt?... no" "short short's?... no" "ahh this will do". So I put on my cloths and headed for dinner.

As I walk into the pavilion, and I notice a lot of guys and some girls staring, also Travis is smiling at me. So I just rock my little black slinky dress that I'm wearing. I sit down at the head table. "don't you think that your being a little suggestive Aphrodite" "not nearly as much as I could be Chiron" at that I eat my dinner, and scout out who I could have some fun with. I make a few mental notes then leave dinner.

Later in the evening approach the Poseidon cabin. I think that it only be fitting that I screw old sea weeds kid next hehe. I don't bother to nock I just open the door. And what do I find? I find Percy masturbating to a playboy magazine. He was so focused that he didn't even hear the door open. So I just walked up behind him and look at what he's focused on. "ahh she got a lovely rear" I say at this he nearly jumps out of his skin. "ohh Aphrodite I didn't hear you enter he said trying to hide himself. "ohh there is no need for that Percy" as I say this I remove the pillow that he put in front of his cock. "oh my, this is great Percy. With this I grab his seven and a half long dick. It seems rock hard and pulsing like its ready to cum. "well just let me help you with this" after I say this I start to suck on his dick. He started to moan like I just sent him to heaven. So I remove my mouth from around his dick "what's the matter Percy didn't think it would be this good". and with that I go straight to deep throating him. at this he starts to lose it and grabs my hair, then pulse my of and stands up pulling my head back by my hair. "oh gods I'm gonna cum!" he started to jerk his cock off in my face and lost it completely. I opened my mouth trying to get some of it in my mouth, but there was just to much. he covered my noise, eyes, forehead, nostrils, and chin let alone the ton that went in my mouth. "ahh that feels soooo good" he says looking like he's about to fall over. "haha you've got a lot of cum Percy. "I clean myself up taking about three handfuls to get it all in my mouth, it tasted great by the way, like salty seafood. i stood up and strip out of my dress. When percy noticed i had no underwear on I could swear I heard his jaw hit the floor. But by the time my dress was over my head percy had already gotten up and behind me. "Ready?" that's all he said before he plowed into me. he slammed into me like a man on a mission. it went on for a good bit of time before he pulled out and told me to get on my hands and knees. i did so a little shocked about the courage he got up sense his blow job. he seemed so timid before it and now he's acting like a porn star. he rammed into my pussy for about fifteen minutes before he yelled, or rather grunted. Then he let out a huge orgasm into my pussy. I was breathing very heavily for about ten seconds before i heard. "relax"

The next thing that i felt was my asshole get rammed into. gods it's been awhile sense anything's been in there. And I know god of sex, well it's still been awhile. He rammed me so hard. I almost went completely limped for a couple minutes. I would have screamed but I could barely breath. He continued to ram me until he came all in my ass. I thought that was the end of it but no he didnt hesitates between Cumming and going straight for my pussy again he fuck that whole for about an hour continuously. I went completely limp about thirty minutes in and it didn't even phase him he just kept pumping and fucking. then out of nowhere he pulled out grabbed my hair and shot what he had left all over my face. i ate in off my face, then completely exhausted we settled into bed together. he rapped his arm around me and we fell asleep in each others arms


End file.
